


Why Sarah Chambers Agreed To Join The Quest

by Jenn_Calaelen



Category: Crusade
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenn_Calaelen/pseuds/Jenn_Calaelen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at Sarah Chamber's thoughts and feelings as she received her assignment to join the crew of the Excalibur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Sarah Chambers Agreed To Join The Quest

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a character study, because I was finding it hard to work out how Dr Chambers would act and react when trying to write other Crusade stories. For various reasons the story that I had been intending for this wasn't finished, so I thought that I'd tidy this up and post it instead.  
> Posted as part of Babylon 5 Love Month 2011

I leave the meeting quickly, wanting time to think before I have to talk to anyone about it. I turn away and walk back towards my quarters, where I live at the moment. The other scientists are leaving as well in a group, talking among themselves about what is being said and why they have been chosen. As they walk off, Elaine calls out to me,  
  
"Sarah. Wait up! What do you think of all this?"  
  
I pause, then say, "I'm not sure. I really need time to think. Look I’ll talk to you later, okay?" 

Before she has a chance to reply I walk off. Though we are reasonably close, having worked together for the last year, I don't want to talk to her at the moment, to hear her gloating about being chosen or pleased at not being asked to return to Earth - I know it sounds unpleasant but I don't want to hear her rationalisations - we are colleagues, not friends and I don’t want to hear comments about how we've been chosen due to not having a family - I don't understand why people can't understand that being married and having a family aren't the same? My sister and niece up on earth and I will miss them so much. I haven't seen them in person since I took this job two years ago, it was so hard and leaving but necessarily. I hadn’t been offered a good job near them and this was a good job, not many people like to settle on Mars and so doctors are usually in short supply. I took the job for the money to support them. Since Jenny's husband died, shortly before the birth of her daughter, she has been trying so hard to support them both and be there to be a parent to Rebbecca, and I tried to do my part. However hard the decision was I know I can do more by a raising the money she needs so that she can be there most of the time, instead of having to go out to work full-time. I do miss them both though and want to see them again, I had been intending to demand that I be allowed back to earth. I know the danger and accept the risks - I am a doctor. This is what I do - help people and it is clear that I am needed there. However this mission is important and how could I turn it down, knowing that it might be the way to save their lives, even though it is agonising to think that they might die there before I can see them again. But how can I turn down a mission that may save their lives and, and the lives of everyone else on Earth - and people say humanity's future. This is why I became a doctor - so how can I refuse this assignment?  
  
I reach my room, opening the door and going in. My bags half packed on the bed, but I need to re-pack given the change in destination. I look around at the clutter that I've accumulated in the last years but there is not a lot that I am not prepared to leave. I quickly look over it and consider packing. However I have a few days before I need to report to the Excalibur. Instead I turned to the desk and loading up the computer I start looking through medical journals, hoping to find some things that might be useful, although I don't expect to succeed as I expect that anyone else has already done this, but I know too well to rely on other people's research.


End file.
